Safe Haven
by KrisShannon
Summary: Both Abby and Ziva find themselves in need of temporary housing, as they have each been banned from their apartments due to maintenance projects. When a large convention being held in the D.C. area makes finding a hotel room impossible, what will the girls do?
1. Chapter 1

**Safe Haven**

_Both Abby and Ziva find themselves in need of temporary housing, as they have each been banned from their apartments due to maintenance projects. When a large convention being held in the D.C. area makes finding a hotel room impossible, what will the girls do? _

**_Chapter 1_**

It had been a brutal three weeks for NCIS' top MCRT. From the moment the call came into the Bull Pen, to the last report typed up on the case, emotions were running high. A petty officer and his family were the subjects of the investigation. A murder-suicide involving two small children. When it was declared that the petty officer on leave went into a drug induced rage, killing his wife, five year old son and two year old daughter, then turning the gun on himself, there was small relief for the team that the case had been solved. Any murder was difficult to investigate, but when the case involved innocent children, there was no relief or satisfaction in the end. Just pure exhaustion, both mentally and physically.

Gibbs knew his team, his 'kids', were at their ropes end and desperately needed a break. If he were honest, he needed it as much as they did. With that in mind, he headed up the stairs to speak to the Director. It was Wednesday, so Gibbs requested his team be taken off rotation and given a four day weekend. Leon Vance was well aware of the tremendous toll this last case had taken on Gibbs' team and granted the request without hesitation.

Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee were sitting at their desks when Gibbs returned to the Bull Pen. He informed his boys of their impromptu vacation and gave them specific orders to relax and get some much needed rest before returning bright and early Monday morning.

"Are you serious Boss? We don't need to return to work before Monday? What if we get called out on a case?" Asked Tony.

Gibbs glared at his oldest and then assured him. "I requested we be taken off rotation, so we are clear. You boys get some rest. It has been a tough one and we all need to recoup from this case."

McGee was just happy for some time off. He had been wanting to spend some time writing and this would be the perfect opportunity. His mind was already contemplating having four whole days of peace and quiet. Secluded in his apartment, just he, his typewriter and some soft jazz music playing in the background. He came out of his thoughts and looked at Gibbs. "Thanks Boss. I'll appreciate having some down time."

"Good, Tim. Use it well and don't stay up all day and night writing on those books of yours. Get some rest!" Gibbs admonished.

"Yes, Boss… I will." Tim answered, knowing his boss and surrogate dad was making sure he took care of himself.

Gibbs looked over at Ziva's desk and realized she had been gone for some time. "Have either of you seen Ziva?"

"I think she said something about going to see Abby. I imagine she is still down in the lab. Well, I'm out of here. Goodnight Boss, Tim. Have a good weekend. Thanks again for the long weekend." Tony said as he gathered his belongings and headed for the elevator. Tim started following behind. "Goodnight Boss. Thanks!"

"You're welcome boys. If you need anything, I will be home, the door's always open. Goodnight!" After watching his boys get into the elevator and leave, Gibbs headed toward the stairwell. He would go down to let Abby and Ziva know of their upcoming small vacation.

Coming close to the lab door, Gibbs could hear his girls talking over something that appeared to have them both upset. He stopped to listen, to see if he could figure out what the intense discussion was about.

"Ziva, how can every hotel be booked? All we need is one room! Did you try the smaller motels in the area? I know we wanted a two bedroom with a kitchen, but at this point I would settle for a small room with double beds and eating all our meals at McDonald's." Abby was clearly upset.

Ziva, trying to calm her friend and surrogate sister, said, "Apparently there is a huge convention of some kind and all the hotels are full, with no hope of a vacancy in the next three days. I will try a few others. I have exhausted every place within a ten mile radius of the Navy Yard. If we go further out, it will be difficult getting to work each morning."

Abby just hung her head a pouted, trying desperately to hold in her tears of frustration. Why had her landlord decided this weekend needed to be 'the weekend' for a major maintenance event at her apartment building. She had been camped out in her lab at NCIS for the last two days and had just found the notice on her door that morning when she returned home for a quick shower and a change of clothes. After such a harrowing case, all she wanted to do this coming weekend was lock herself away and relax. Now she needed to find someplace to stay for the next several days because all power would be shut off in her building while a new heating and cooling system was being installed.

As luck would have it, Ziva too was in a similar predicament. Her landlord had informed all occupants of her apartment building that there would be no water service available until Monday evening as he was replacing all hot water heaters over the weekend. While she was not required to leave, it would be virtually impossible to stay without water.

At some point during the day, both Abby and Ziva had commiserated to each other about their situations and came up with a plan to get a hotel room together and share the cost. Unfortunately those plans were completely annihilated when it appeared no rooms were available within the DC area. The girls were desperate.

Gibbs had heard enough to know both his surrogate daughters needed a place to stay and he knew just where that was going to be. He came walking into the lab as both girls were searching the internet for other hotel options. He quickly got their attention. "You two stop what you're doing right now!"

Both Abby and Ziva froze in their tracks at the sound of their 'Dad's' voice. As they slowly turned around, they came face to face with the famous 'Gibbs' glare' and it was directed at them.

"What's going on and why have I not heard about you two needing a place to stay?"

TBC

_I hope everyone enjoys this story... more to come, so review to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silence engulfed the lab as the girls stood speechless, looking between themselves and then back into the steel blue gaze of their fearless leader. Neither wanting to voice their reasons for not coming to him with this dilemma, but realizing now they may have no choice. Nevertheless, the two remained still and did not respond.

Gibbs, finally having enough of their quiet stubbornness, gruffly demanded in no uncertain terms… "Explain!"

Abby, never wanting to anger her boss and surrogate dad, jumped at attention and immediately began rambling out her version of the entire ordeal.

"Zivaandmehavebeenaskedtoleaveourapartmentsduetoma intenanceissuesandwerelooking…."

Not being able to understand much beyond 'Ziva and me..', Gibbs ordered his youngest to stop and take a breath. Abby, on her best days, had the ability to ramble on at lightening speed, but when she was upset, worried and especially when she was exhausted, it was virtually impossible to follow anything she said. Seeing she had taken a deep breath, he calmly asked her to begin again.

Abby started speaking slowly. "Ziva and me have been asked to leave our apartments due to maintenance issues and were looking for a hotel room we could share until we could go back home."

"Gibbs, Abby and I did not want to bother you with this problem because we know how difficult this case has been, we did not want to intrude on your home. We knew you needed time to twirl down, so we decided to work this out ourselves." Ziva added.

"Unwind." Gibbs couldn't help shaking his head and chuckling at his Israeli agent and her unintentional slaughtering of American English slang.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused at his response.

"It is 'unwind' Ziver, not 'twirl down'."

"Oh… in any case, we are just looking for the right hotel and then we will be all set. So, no need for you to worry about us, we are fine." Ziva hoped she had sounded confident as neither she or Abby were feeling hopeful of finding a place to stay at the moment.

Of course, Gibbs being Gibbs, saw right through his girl's pseudo bravado and decided to end this once and for all so they could get home and begin their long weekend of much needed rest.

"Ok… listen up you two… first of all, I appreciate your concern, but no matter what, if you girls have a problem, you come to me. Second, we have been granted a long weekend, starting now. We are not due back to work until Monday morning and I want to know you are safe at home during that time. Third, you have a perfectly good room at the house, so there is no reason to go anywhere else. I do not want you girls stuck in a hotel room somewhere, you need to be home where you can rest properly and that is exactly where you are going to be. And just so we are clear, my home is your home, it always has been and always will be."

Abby and Ziva humbly nodded their understanding and acceptance of the situation. Truth be told, both were extremely relieved their search for a room was over. It appeared there were none to be had anyway. It was looking as though they would be forced to camp out at NCIS for the duration of their respective temporary evictions. Both Abby and Ziva knew if that were the case, they would have had a very upset dad on their hands when he found out.

Seeing he had the girls' understanding, Gibbs started issuing orders. "Alright, Abs, get your 'babies' shut down and gather your things. Meet Ziva and I upstairs in twenty."

"Yes, Dad." Abby gave him a timid smirk.

"Ziver, come on, let's get our things together. You two can ride with me. Your cars will be safe here at NCIS. We will stop by your apartments for anything you'll need and then head home. OK… get moving! The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Abby began her 'shut down' routine and then started gathering her belongings while the machines were running their end of day diagnostics. She grabbed Bert the hippo to take with her. She always made sure to take him along when she was going to be away from her apartment. He helped her sleep better knowing he was near. Ziva and Gibbs were doing last minute duties at their desks, making sure everything was completed and secure for their upcoming absence from the Bull Pen. Just as they had finished gathering everything they needed, Abby appeared, loaded down with all her trappings and Bert dangling precariously under her left arm.

Finally, the weary three headed out, anticipating a much needed and very appreciated long weekend. Comforted by the knowledge they would be spending the time together.

TBC

_Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I hope you find this chapter as entertaining and enjoyable. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate your reviews so much._


	3. Chapter 3

_**My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. I hope to post the next chapters more frequently than I have been doing. I must confess, I will never again allow myself to be frustrated at a long anticipated chapter of a favorite story I am reading. I now know writing is not an easy thing to do. I myself have written and re-written chapter after chapter for this story, 'Safe Haven', before becoming satisfied with the chapter I want to post. I admire those authors who post amazing chapters on a regular basis. You are my heroes. A special thank you to all of you for your patience and understanding.**_

**Chapter 3**

After stopping by the girls' apartments for clothes and necessities, then making sure they were locked up safe and secure, Abby and Ziva requested they make a run to the grocery store for anything they might need over the next several days. Both girls loved to cook, which Gibbs thoroughly enjoyed, so Abby and Ziva selected ingredients for specific meals they would each prepare.

Abby, being a Southern girl at heart, loved cooking breakfast. She made sure all the essentials were on hand. She planned for the traditional fare of eggs, bacon, sausage, homemade biscuits and gravy, as well as pancakes, waffles and cinnamon rolls. Abby also planned to treat Ziva and Gibbs to her grandmother's genuine Cajun Gumbo.

Ziva wanted to share some dishes from her homeland, so she planned a meal of chicken casserole with couscous, with dessert being burekas and kugel. She also made sure to have the ingredients for potato latkes.

Gibbs, not wanting to be outdone, decided he would treat his 'daughters' to his famous fireplace steak and fries. He also made sure his supply of coffee was sufficient, as well as having some tea and hot chocolate for his girls. He gathered some beer, a couple bottles of wine and some bottled water, knowing Ziva hardly ever went a minute without having a bottle in her hand. Gibbs also planned to make daily runs to the convenience store at the corner of his street for Abby's beloved Caf-Pow.

Once the three were satisfied with their selections, they headed to the check-out counter, eager to finish up and head home, with plans to lock themselves away until Monday morning rolled around.

Within thirty minutes of arriving at Gibbs' house, all the groceries were put away and the Chinese take-out they had ordered for their evening meal was at the door. The girls had changed out of their work clothes and each donned their comfortable and cozy pajamas. Gibbs was in a pair of sweats and an old NIS t-shirt. The three sat around the dining table eating quietly, thankful for the peace that had eluded them over the past few weeks.

After dinner, Abby and Ziva went into the living room to watch a movie, while Gibbs headed for his basement sanctuary to work on his latest woodworking project, and to indulge in his favorite beverage that helped him relax and refocus after such a difficult investigation.

This case had taken a toll on every member of the team for obvious reasons. Mainly, the senseless tragedy of two innocent babies taken long before their time. However, it was affecting each person in different ways.

For Gibbs, the thoughts running through his head were numerous, but one specific thought was ever present… How could it be? The precious life of a child being violently taken at the hands of their father. What kind of monster would do such a thing? The memories of his own baby girl, Kelly, kept flooding Gibbs' mind. He would give anything to have the opportunity to hold her again. He knew he would protect her with everything he had, with his dying breath, if only he could have her back. But he also knew that would never be.

Cases of this type had always made it hard for Gibbs to make sense of it all. One father willing to trade his soul for just one more moment with the child he loves and constantly mourns, while another father selfishly destroys and discards his child as if they were nothing of value. So Gibbs retreated to his basement and allowed his anger and scattered emotions to be soothed by the sanding, sawdust and burn of bourbon, knowing full well sleep was likely not to come for the rest of the night.

As with every night, Gibbs had lost track of time while working away on a particular piece of oak that was to be used for a bookshelf he was building. He knew both Abby and Ziva had gone to bed, what must have been hours ago, after each having come down for a hug and to wish him goodnight. So he was a little startled when he heard the floor above him creak from shuffling feet quietly making their way toward the back door. When he heard the door open and close, he decided he should go check on the girls, to make sure they were doing alright.

Gibbs could tell both were struggling, and decided, although the visit was unplanned, their being here allowed him to keep an eye on them. Abby had been especially quiet since they left the Navy Yard that afternoon, and she only chattered a little during their trip to the grocery and all throughout evening dinner. Crimes involving children always weighed heavily on Abby's heart, as she found it extremely difficult to understand how anyone could harm an innocent child. If Gibbs were to venture a guess, he would bet the noises he heard were from his youngest wondering around instead of getting the sleep she desperately needed.

Sure enough, while peering through the glass of the patio door, Gibbs could make out the lone figure curled up on the chaise lounge on his back deck. The skulls on her pajamas were easy to see in the dark. Apparently they had been 'energized' by the kitchen light as she made her way through the room before going outside. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle to himself while shaking his head and thinking, 'Only my Abby would have glow-in-the-dark skull print pajamas.'

Gibbs came outside and quietly closed the door behind him. As he started toward Abby, he could hear her sniffling and see her wiping at the tears running down her face. Coming to stand beside the chaise, he nudged her shoulder, moving her over as he sat down and then he gathered her in his arms. Abby turned to snuggle into Gibbs' chest, accepting the comfort he was offering. Then, it was as though the floodgates had opened… Abby began to sob uncontrollably as her heart broke for the children involved in this case. She remembered the crime scene photos of the little boy and girl laying bloody and lifeless, all because they were completely incapable of defending themselves against a drug enraged monster… a father who should have been lovingly protecting them, instead of savagely killing them.

Abby had seen many things throughout her years at NCIS as their Forensic Specialist, and she had became somewhat accustomed to the horror mankind could inflict on one another. However, she never came through a case involving children without feeling devastated that such thing could occur. Children should never be associated with any crime and certainly not murder. But, too often they are. They are the unwilling innocent victims because some cruel, heinous act was perpetrated upon them.

Abby, like the rest of the team, took comfort in knowing she had helped to bring justice and closure to the victims and their families. But when those victims were small children, it took another piece of her heart that never seemed to grow back.

Gibbs held this young woman he considered to be one of his 'daughters' close, and whispered comforting words and assurances of his love into her ear. He knew she needed to cry out all her frustration and grief from the last few weeks. Abby was strong, but she had a tender, loving heart that broke easily. Gibbs rocked gently as he heard her cries quieting and her breath returning to normal. He felt the tension in her body release as Abby was becoming more calm and relaxed.

He spoke softly. "Better now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Abby replied. "I am glad Ziva and I are staying with you, instead of being stuck in a hotel. I needed my dad to hold me. Thanks for being here... Dad."

Seeing a smile etch it's way across her face made Gibbs know his girl was going to be just fine now that she got everything out of her system. Soon that smile gave way to long drawn out yawns, indicating Abby needed to head back up to bed for more sleep. She tried to protest, stating she was fine where she was. Gibbs' 'Papa Bear' skills kicked into high gear as he began to pull his youngest to her feet and lead her back inside and up the stairs to her room. He ignored the pleading, whining and pouting, instead placing a kiss on her forehead as he opened the door to the girls' room and gently pushed Abby inside before closing it again and heading to his own room to hopefully catch a few hours of sleep for himself.

TBC

_Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews and comments. I appreciate you for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it._


	4. Chapter 4

_**** Before I go on, I must take a moment and give a heart felt thank you to the most wonderful 'Beta Reader' a girl could ever have, my husband, Jeff. He has been such an encouragement throughout this adventure I have embarked upon as an author of fan fiction. He is my 'tenses' expert, as I am horrible with that particular facet of writing. Thank you, Sweetheart. I appreciate you so much! ****_

**Chapter 4**

The early morning found Gibbs once again in his basement, quietly working on his latest project after having a few hours of restful sleep. He loved the peaceful solitude that surrounded him here, giving him an opportunity to reflect on how his life had changed so much over the last ten years, and how truly blessed he was because of what those changes had brought to his once lonely existence.

Gibbs smiled to himself while thinking of his family, the ones who were here with him and those long since gone. He thought of the two young women currently residing upstairs and was grateful for the opportunity to be a 'father' again. He missed Shannon and Kelly so much, but he knew they would be so happy that he had found another family to love and who loved him every bit as much as they had.

He laughed to himself as he remembered the day he had told Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby that the two bedrooms upstairs were now designated for his 'sons and daughters' and their excitement when he told them to decorate the rooms to their liking. Within a few days, both rooms were painted and furnished. Curtains, bedding and decorations were selected and the rooms were ready to be occupied. Each room held two twin beds with matching nightstands, two dressers and bookshelves. Although each of his 'kids' had very different tastes, they were able to work together to make the rooms reflect each personality.

The four kept several changes of clothes, pajamas and personal items at Gibbs' house, so anytime the need arose or if they just felt like it, they could come and stay.

The smell of a fresh pot of coffee brewing jostled Gibbs from his thoughts. He heard footsteps upstairs in the kitchen and knew Abby was awake. The smell of bacon frying let him know she was also making breakfast. He had heard Ziva rummaging around just before sun up as she prepared for her usual morning run and knew she would be returning soon.

Gibbs quickly made his way up the basement steps and entered the kitchen with his mouth watering as wonderful aromas filled the room. Abby greeted her surrogate father with her signature exuberance, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Morning Dad! The coffee is just about done and breakfast will be ready soon."

"Morning Abs. Everything smells wonderful. Ziver should be back from her run soon. I'm going up to take a quick shower before we eat."

A few minutes after Gibbs went upstairs, Ziva returned from her run. As she entered the home, she too anticipated the delicious meal she knew awaited her. Abby heard Ziva arrive and met her in the foyer to let her know breakfast would be ready in a few minutes, giving Ziva time to grab her own quick shower.

Abby had created a virtual feast and all three were thoroughly enjoying the meal and enjoying having each other to share it with. Since the case had been so intense, it had been quite a while since any of them had taken the time to partake of a proper meal. Coffee and Caf-Pow were the mainstays of nutrition, along with grabbing something from the vending machines, since that was the most convenient option. If there were a few extra minutes, they would indulge in the occasional take-out meal, but that had been a rare event during this particular investigation. The breakfast Abby had prepared was such a treat for Gibbs, Ziva and herself, that the three slowly savored every bite.

Once breakfast was done, Gibbs was instructed to go and relax, so he returned to the basement to do a little more sanding. The girls immediately started clearing the table, washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Before long Abby was upstairs gathering laundry, dusting each room and running the sweeper, while Ziva started dusting on the main level of the house. Ziva meticulously inched her way into every little crevice of every surface she could reach. On the bookshelves surrounding the fireplace, she took each book out and dusted it, then straightened the books to perfection.

While Gibbs' house was not furnished with the most up-to-date trappings, he always kept it in pristine condition. Gibbs maintained his home much like he always did his personal area in the barracks while in the Corps, so when he came up from the basement for yet another refill of his favorite caffeinated beverage, he was surprised to see his girls scurrying around, ferociously attacking his house with dust rags, sweepers and Windex.

Gibbs walked into the living room. As he watched Ziva climb on and off the kitchen chair she had dragged into the room to aid in reaching the top shelves, he could hear Abby rummaging around overhead. He cleared his throat softly to get Ziva's attention, without startling her too much.

"Ziver, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Gibbs. I am dusting."

"Well, yeah, I can see that. Why?"

Ziva simply answered, "I do not know. I just felt like doing something and this seemed the obvious thing to do."

Gibbs smiled softly. "Uh huh. I appreciate what you're doing, but I just dusted in here over the weekend. It doesn't need it again so soon."

"Oh…" Ziva was looking around the room as she answered, realizing just how engrossed in the activity she had been. "… while Abby and I were cleaning up after breakfast, we also started cleaning in the kitchen, then she moved upstairs and I came in here… I guess it took on a life of it's own."

Most often, Ziva's way of coping with stress was to become enveloped in a physical pursuit of some sort. If she were at her apartment, she would have been engaged in a similar endeavor, focusing all her energy onto the job at hand, therefore allowing her mind to veer away from all the horrible details of their most recent case.

Gibbs understood this mindset and realized once again just how alike he and his Israeli 'daughter' really were. He would hide himself away in his private dungeon, soaking up the tastes, sights and sounds of his beloved sanctuary, in order to come to grips with all the atrocities he witnessed through his work. Ziva would practically develop tunnel vision and drive her mind, body and soul to utter exhaustion in an attempt to remove the devastating images that filled her memories.

Both stood in silence as they held each other's gaze. As always, Gibbs and Ziva shared a quiet understanding of what was really going on. He walked over to where she was standing and kissed her softly on the forehead, then smiled gently as he told her he was going for a walk.

Gibbs headed out into the warm, late morning sun, thinking about his girls and how each had been affected by the events of the last few weeks. He thought to himself, how different, yet how similar his two girls were. While Abby would quietly steal away to cry out her anguish and bring her heart and mind to some sort of closure, Ziva would use physical activity to propel herself to a clearer understanding and resolve. However, both needed the comfort of their father figure and actively sought out his strength and solace when their world became too dark and scary.

Gibbs knew Ziva was still working things through, and like Abby, would soon find her way to him. It had taken several years for her to allow herself the luxury of having someone to lean on, but once she did, he often found her standing beside him in the basement, sanding 'with the grain', talking out her most inner thoughts, concerns, and even her fears. So, deep inside he knew before this day ended, she would come to her 'father' for that comfort, strength and solace, and he would be ready and waiting. But for now, he would enjoy this time alone while he headed toward the corner store for Abby's daily supply of her favorite beverage… Caf-Pow!.

_Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed my story thus far. I am so grateful for all the wonderful encouragement and support. BOLO... there's more to come! ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Once again I want to take this time to thank my 'beta reader' for all his wonderful help and support. Jeff you are the best! I want to extend my apologies for taking so long to get this next chapter out. I will say again... all you writers out there, you are my heros. Writing is not for the faint of heart... I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 5**

Upon returning home, Gibbs found his house sparkling clean and a very exhausted Abby resting on the couch. He silently chuckled to himself as he saw her eyes light up with excitement when she realized what he had in his hand.

Jumping to her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she squealed, "Gibbs, you brought me Caf-Pow! Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Abs." Then looking around, he asked, "Where's Ziver?"

"I'm not sure. When we finished cleaning, I laid down to rest and must have dozed off. I only woke when I heard you come in. She must be upstairs in our room or in the backyard or… in the basement." Abby slurped her drink contentedly as she replied, while looking aimlessly around the room. However, even the strong caffeine could not keep her heavy eyes from drooping and the incessant yawns from coming.

Gibbs could see how tired Abby was and decided she needed to get more rest. "Well, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Why don't you go take a nap. You didn't sleep well last night and then you were up early this morning. I know you could use the rest. I'm gonna get some garden tools and go work in the backyard."

Abby looked at him incredulously as she responded with more childish indignation than she intended. "Gibbs, a nap… really? What am I, a toddler?"

"Nope." The appalled, but weary expression on her face as Gibbs took the Caf-Pow out of her hands and gently steered her toward the staircase, had him struggling to keep a stern tone to his voice as he spoke. "You are Miss Abigail Sciuto 'Gibbs', NCIS Forensics Specialist, and MY daughter, who I care about very much. However, you haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks and you have worked yourself to exhaustion this morning cooking and cleaning. So… up to bed. I will check on you in thirty minutes and I had better see you sleeping, young lady." Gibbs was trying desperately to keep himself from laughing at the scowl on her sleepy face.

In a feeble attempt to change his mind, Abby stopped when they reached the stairs and narrowed her eyes at her surrogate father. She repeated the same objections from the night before, once again mumbling through persistent yawning, "But, I'm not sleepy. You keep sending me to bed, thinking I need to sleep. I won't be able to fall asleep… honest, I know I won't."

"Mmmhmmmm… well, you can rest for a while at least. I plan to grill steaks and fries in the fireplace for us tonight and I want you to be well rested so you can enjoy dinner."

Abby's eyes once again lit up through her sleepy haze. Her exhaustion was getting more and more evident with each word she slurred. "Oh… I love when you make your famous fireplace steaks. Can you make mine medium rare and give me lots and lots of steak fries with butter and sour cream and…"

Gibbs now couldn't help but laugh at her efforts to prolong the inevitable. He decided enough was enough. "Yes Abs, I will make your steak just the way you like it and I will give you as many fries as you want, smothered in all the goo you can stand. But right now, if you don't obey me and get up those stairs, I'm going to give you a 'DiNozzo smacking'… and it won't be on your head."

Abby immediately responded to the familiar ominous threat by giving Gibbs a quick hug and salute before heading up to her room. "Yes, Sir… going up the stairs now, Sir."

While shaking his head and chuckling, Gibbs responded, "Wrong hand, Abs… and don't call me sir."

"Yes, Ma'am. Going to my room now, Ma'am."

Despite himself, Gibbs continued laughing at this quirky young woman he loved so much, and her antics.

Once he was sure his youngest was nestled in bed for a much-needed nap, Gibbs set out on a room by room search for his Ziver. He knew she needed to talk things through and hoped when he found her she would be ready to do just that.

Sure enough, Ziva was in the basement, mindlessly sanding away at one of the boards Gibbs was using for his latest project. He could tell she was heavily focused on whatever was occupying her thoughts and he doubted she even realized he was now standing beside her.

Knowing she would speak when she was ready, Gibbs made himself available. He picked up some tools and started working, all the while keeping a close eye on her. Sure enough, after fifteen minutes or so, she broke her silence.

Never looking up from the board she was sanding, Ziva softly asked, "Do you think it will one day be less painful for you and I? The cases that involve children?"

Giving a heavy sigh, Gibbs responded. "I don't know, Ziver. I think these kinds of crimes affect everyone investigating them. It just hits closer to home for us."

Confusion etched across her face. "But, Tali died in Israel and Shannon and Kelly while they were at Camp Pendleton… they were nowhere near where you and I now live… I do not und…"

"No, Ziva… 'closer to home' is an expression, another American idiom. I meant that it touches you and I more because we lost children who were very close to us." Gibbs explained as he smiled tenderly.

"Oh… noted." Ziva returned to her sanding as she thought over what Gibbs had said. True, unlike others on the team, she and Gibbs had both lost family members to brutal violence who were very young and very innocent. No matter how much time passed, the grief would never diminish, and being faced with cases involving children only served to bring that grief to the forefront.

"I am glad you found out Abby and I needed somewhere to stay this weekend. It has helped being here with you, knowing you understand what I am going through. I feel so safe in your home. It is a sanctuary for me. I know Abby feels the same way…. and the boys. Thank you for having us."

Gibbs smiled softly at his Israeli 'daughter' while he cupped his hand on the side of her face for a moment before speaking. "Ziva, as I said before, this isn't just my home, it is your home, too. I am glad you feel safe here, you should, that is what a parent's home is for. I love it when you and the rest of my kids stay with me. Makes the house more of a home… like it used to be. I think Shannon would be pleased. I know she would have loved each one of you as her own."

Ziva returned his smile. "I wish I could have known her… and Kelly. From all you have shared with me, I know I would have loved them as well. I think Kelly, Abby and myself would have had wonderful adventures together. What is the name of that group Tony has talked about from his movies… the three moustaches? No wait.. it is something 'teer', the three mouseteers… no, mous-ca-teers?"

"The Three Musketeers…"

Excitement gleaming in her eyes… "That is the name! Abby, Kelly and I… The Three Musketeers… yes? I think we would have had much fun together."

Gibbs gave a knowing smirk. "You probably would have. AND… you three would have probably given your old dad many sleepless nights, not to mention the headaches and ulcers. But… I wouldn't've minded too much. I like seeing my girls happy."

Ziva surprised her surrogate father as she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. She was not given to many displays of affection, but whenever the moment arose, Gibbs welcomed the closeness. Ziva was very caring, but she had never been as demonstrative with her feelings as Abby. But, then again, no one was as demonstrative as Abby… with anything.

Then his heart leapt as he heard Ziva softly whisper, "I love you, Abba." Holding her just a little tighter, Gibbs realized how thankful he was for all the blessings he thought he would never possess again after losing Kelly. The privilege of being someone's greatest comfort and strength… someone's father. He had four such 'blessings' and he felt honored to be entrusted with them.

Gibbs and Ziva resumed their work in comfortable companionship and before they knew it, several hours had passed. All the sudden the quiet was disrupted with an angry growl emanating from one hungry and somewhat embarrassed Israeli's belly. Gibbs slowly looked up from his work and with a raised questioning eyebrow gave the girl an amused look as her olive skin transformed into bright crimson.

"Ya hungry, Ziver?"

With a nervous giggle she replied, "Apparently I am…. I did not realize." Then looking up through the windows of the basement she could see the sky was beginning to darken, indicating evening had crept up on them.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "Yeah, it's already 18:00. Time we get upstairs and get the steaks going."

Once in the kitchen, both set about getting everything ready for the meal they had planned. As Ziva began preparing the potatoes, she looked around for her surrogate sister, realizing she had not seen or heard from Abby since she had went to the basement.

"Gibbs, where is Abby? I have not seen her in a while."

"She didn't sleep that well last night. The kid could barely keep her eyes open when I got back from my walk this afternoon, so I sent her up for a nap. She must still be asleep. I better go wake her, or else she will never get to sleep tonight."

Gibbs headed up the stairs to the girls' room. He quietly opened the door to a sight that made him chuckle softly to himself. There was Abby sound asleep, curled up in a tight ball in the middle of her bed, wrapped in a throw blanket, clutching Bert the Hippo while utilizing him as a makeshift pillow.

He could not help whispering softly, "Yeah, Abs… it sure looks like you couldn't fall asleep, doesn't it…" Shaking his head, he sat down on the bed beside her. Rubbing her back, he gently woke her. "Hey, Abs… time to get up, baby girl. You ready to help me grill some steaks and fries in the fireplace?"

Abby began to slowly awaken, then looked around the room before settling on Gibbs' face smiling down on her. "Dad? What time is it? Did I hear you say something about steak and fries?"

"Yep. You ready to help your old man grill some steaks… cowboy style?" Soon she was fully awake and heading downstairs to help with dinner.

Coming into the kitchen, Abby found Ziva washing the last potato, so she grabbed a knife and began slicing them into large wedges. Ziva found some BBQ salt and olive oil to season the fries for grilling. Then the girls brought out the steaks and began to season those as well. Gibbs had gone into the living room to get the fire going in the fireplace. Soon all was ready and the three gathered around watching the steaks sizzle and the fries crisp.

Suddenly they heard the front door fly open revealing Gibbs' Senior Special Agent and oldest 'son' as he waltzed inside and called out for his surrogate dad. "Boss?!"

Abby immediately stood to her feet and flew at the smiling Italian, wrapping her arms around him in one of her signature greetings. "TONY! You are just in time to have steak and fries with us!"

"I thought I smelled Gibbs' Famous Fireplace Steaks. You sure there is enough?"

Gibbs nodded his head toward the kitchen. "There are two more in the fridge waiting for you and McGee. Give him a call and tell him to get himself over here."

Tony quickly pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button designated for McGee. After several rings, Tim's distracted voice answered. "Hello…"

Tony could hear clicking in the background when McGee picked up the phone. "Hey, McWriter, stop pecking away at that dinosaur of a typewriter and get yourself over here. Dad is grilling steaks and fries… cowboy style!"

McGee, being very focused on writing, took a couple of seconds to answer. "Ah… Tony… I am in the… ah.. m-middle of a very… um… important chapter…."

"Come on McErnest Tim-ingway… you don't want to miss out on Dad's steaks do you? The girls are here, me and Dad are here, you are the only one that's missing." Tony used his best begging voice, trying to persuade his 'brother' to come join in the family fun.

Suddenly Tony's cell was no longer in his hand and he felt a mild stinging pain on the back of his head. "Ow!"

Gibbs gave a slight smirk to his oldest 'son'. "Don't whine, DiNozzo." Then he spoke into the phone that he now held in his own hand. "Hey… McGee! Stop writing and get over here! I know you haven't had a decent meal since you've been home because you've been writing on those books. Now… get dressed and get over here. You've got fifteen."

Tim was up from his seat and scurrying around his apartment for clothes and car keys the second he heard his surrogate dad's voice come over the phone. "Y-yes, Dad. I'm on my way. Just got to get dressed and I'll be right there."

"Good." Gibbs smiled, clicked the cell closed and handed it back to Tony, who was still rubbing the back of his head.

Soon after Tim arrived, the 'family' sat down to their delicious meal. The house was filled with sounds of shared stories, good-natured joking and an abundance of laughter. Gibbs just sat back and watched this group of young adults that meant so much to him. He loved seeing them in a more relaxed setting than they most often found themselves in at NCIS. He marveled at the unique relationship they had with each other. To anyone who didn't know, they appeared to be biological siblings. Biological or not, they were true brothers and sisters, and he was privileged enough to be their father.

Gibbs thought back to the night Abby had come to him so distraught over finding out that, not only did she have a brother she was unaware of, but she had discovered she was adopted. Abby was so hurt and confused. When she told him she did not know who she was anymore and called herself 'Little Orphan Abby', his heart broke for her.

But here, now…. sitting around his dinner table, listening to his 'kids', he realized just how true the words he spoke to her that night really were… "Family is more than DNA. It's about people who care and take care of each other. You don't have to go through this alone, Abby. You have a family and we'll help you through it."

_Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thank you for making it one of your 'favorites', for following and for reviewing. Thank you for your continued patience and support. BOLO for more... :-)_

TBC


End file.
